


A Small Diversion

by TA_Blackstone



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Armpit Kink, Dominance, Foot Fetish, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Shrinking, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: While out on a nature walk, poor Faun gets lost and finds himself at the edge of a nearby farm. With nightfall and a rainstorm fast approaching, Faun decides to spend the night in the barn and is found the next morning by CJ. But Faun has a little secret that CJ comes to find most interesting.Commission for DarkHero18 on FA.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Small Diversion

“Ah, c'mon...” Faun groaned, feebly tapping his finger pad over the screen of his smartphone as it tried in vain to pick up his location on the Maps app. “Stupid phone...”

What had started as a relaxing nature hike had turned into a stressful bid for Faun to find his way back to familiar territory. He'd gotten a bit distracted here and there, occasionally getting a text from a friend that had him looking at his screen and not the trail. The squat little shiba had taken one too many wrong turns trying to reorient himself and was now completely lost. At one point, he came out onto an old back road that seemed terribly unfamiliar, but it was better than nothing. 

Afternoon had quickly given way to evening and Faun was losing light quickly. His phone's battery was getting dangerously low, and the blasted Maps app still wasn't responding. Fortunately for the shiba, staring at his phone while walking took him in an entirely new direction and he almost walked straight into the side of a wooden fence as he wandered straight off the old road.

The trees started thinning out in to mostly flat land and almost directly across the field from where he stood was a barn. A farmhouse was somewhat visible even further away, the lights in the windows on like luminous pinpricks. Good, civilization. Maybe someone here could help him get home. 

Just as Faun scrambled over the fence, a fat raindrop plonked right onto the tip of his nose, making him almost jump right out of his fur. Another hit his shoulder as the sound of rain pattering across the grass grew louder and faster. 

“Oh, great,” the shiba whined, hurrying toward the barn and sighing with relief as the door opened. Rain pattered down hard on the barn and Faun huffed a breath as he looked for a place to sit down. Inside the door, he found a stool near the wall that was oddly comfortable. He'd just settle down for a few minutes and wait out the rain; it couldn't hurt to take a nap either, right? He'd had a long day and he was tired from all that walking. Faun sat down and nestled back against the wall, closing his eyes. Damn, but the sound of rainfall was soothing...

The next time he opened his eyes, sunlight was peeking in through the barn's windows. Faun scrambled to get up and slipped, falling flat on his butt again with a grunt. He fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the time – seven o'clock in the morning? Well, at least it sounded like the rain had stopped. He could head on over to that farm house and see if anyone could help the poor, lost shiba find his way back to town. 

Just as Faun stood up, the barn door creaked open, startling the little shiba and almost sending him stumbling again. The barn door swung outward to admit another canine, an Australian shepherd almost twice Faun's height, dressed in a flannel shirt and beat up old work jeans. The big fellow was a bit older too, judging by the speckles of gray fur he sported around his muzzle. His ears perked in surprise at the sight of Faun and he stopped short, putting a fist on his hip as he regarded the smaller male.

“Well, shoot, wasn't expectin' a visitor this early,” the big man drawled, evidently unbothered by the stranger in his barn. “You get lost or somethin', young fella?”

Faun gaped, his head craned almost all the way back to look the older man in the face. He was quite handsome, and Faun caught a whiff of his deliciously masculine musk as the morning breeze wafted it inward. Faun found words a bit difficult in that moment, taken by the older canine's appeal. After a brief second of stunned silence, he managed to sputter out a response. 

“I, uh, yeah, lost,” he said, nodding emphatically. “Very lost.”

The older canine chuckled a bit at that, “Clearly. Still wakin' up, I see.”

“Ah, sorry,” Faun said while trying and failing to stifle a yawn. “It was raining last night and I came in here to get out of it. Didn't mean to fall asleep...”

“Hey, it happens,” the big Aussie said, reaching down to give Faun a playful ruffle of the ears. “What's your name, kid?”

“Oh, I'm Faun,” the shiba said. He could already feel the insides of his ears heating up. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“CJ,” the big Aussie said with an easy grin. “Good to meet ya, pup. Ya need help getting' back home?”

It was clear CJ had used the word “pup” in a very harmless way – simply an older man addressing a much younger man. All the same, the word made Faun's insides squirm pleasantly and started a stirring in his loins. CJ certainly seemed to take notice - that big paw went right back to the shiba's head, thumb stroking along one of his ears while his nails scritched into the smaller canine's scalp. Faun closed his eyes and nuzzled up into the bigger canine's paw on reflex, a pleasured little doggy whine escaping his throat. All the while, that squirming sensation in his belly was intensifying. 

“Well, I suppose I can take ya home later if you'd rather stay a spell,” CJ said, his voice taking on a bit of a rough edge. “Whaddaya say, pup? Y'wanna hang around with old CJ?”

Faun didn't have much of a chance to respond before the squirming sensation in his belly grew stronger and he realized too late was about to happen. He felt a brief squeezing sensation around his entire body before CJ's big paw suddenly disappeared from the top of his head. The big Aussie made a surprised sound and peered down at the shiba, who was now almost a foot shorter than he had been a moment ago. 

Oh no, it's happening again. Faun thought, growing even more flustered as a result.

“What in the hell...?” CJ muttered, peering down at the little shiba. “I swear, my eyes must be goin', I coulda sworn you just dropped about a foot. Didja fall down?”

Faun chuckled nervously and poked his forefingers together. “Ah, heh, it's-it's fine, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about...”

CJ licked his chops and crouched down, lifting his paw and scritching affectionately under Faun's chin all the while favoring the shrinking shiba with a big grin. He had no idea what was happening, but he was thoroughly enjoying every second of it. 

“I'm not worried at all, pup, ya look cute like that,” CJ rumbled. “You like that, huh?”

Faun went up on his toes and whined, closing his eyes as CJ scritched at his chin. That squirming in his belly intensified again and everything around him suddenly enlarged again as he shrunk down yet another foot. CJ guffawed at the sight.

“Well, look at you!” he exclaimed. “Yer gonna be small enough to put my pocket at this point, pup.”

Faun chuckled nervously and that squirming only intensified again, uncomfortably aware of how big his clothes were on him now. His shorts were now pooling around his feet and his shirt felt like a tarp weighing him down. CJ plucked at the shirt and tugged it off the little shiba, gently tossing it aside. He hoisted the shrinking male up by the scruff of his neck out of the pile of clothing he'd left on the floor of the barn. Faun dangled helplessly from the big Aussie's grip, his little limbs flailing about in a brief moment of panic. Faun's cock was already standing at attention between his thighs, painfully stiff. CJ playfully wobbled it around with his forefinger, earning a small whine from the tiny male.

“Yeah, ya like that,” CJ growled, resulting in further shrinkage that almost caused the now-relatively tiny shiba to fall from his grip. He deftly scooped his hand under Faun and caught him right in his palm. “Oop, careful now, pup.”

“S-sorry, Mr. CJ, sir...” Faun squeaked. “It's kinda hard for me to keep a handle on this sometimes. I have a-a condition...”

CJ chuckled, “Ah shoot, I don't mind none. It's a neat trick and I think I mighta figured out how to get ya to do it. I think we just need to do some tests...”

Faun squeaked again, now less than a foot tall and dangling adorably from CJ's grip. He felt so wonderfully helpless, completely at the handsome older canine's mercy in his current state. He caught sight of a sizable bulge in the Aussie's jeans, but everything was “sizable” from his perspective. He felt like the Aussie could easily just stuff him down the front of his pants and very much wanted him to. Outwardly, Faun seemed far more nervous than he actually felt, quivering nervously in CJ's grip. CJ seemed to sense this.

“I think I got a comfy spot for ya, pup,” the bigger man rumbled. He sat down on a nearby stool, still holding Faun in one big paw.

CJ leaned back a bit, pushing his boots off by pressing his toes against the heel and sliding them off his feet and onto the floor. Faun looked down – he could probably fit into either of those boots rather easily at his current size. The heady musk flowing up from them was one of the most enticing smells he could have imagined. CJ lowered Faun right down into the mouth of one boot and the Aussie's heavy musk was suddenly overwhelming in the shrunken shiba's sensitive little nose.

CJ lifted each of his feet, tugging off his socks with a slight flourish and wriggling his toes. Faun stared in awe and felt himself shrink just a bit more inside that boot. He leaned forward a little, almost tipping the boot forward trying to get a look at CJ's big, sweaty paws, the larger man's toes wiggling about hypnotically.

“Look good, don't they?” the big Aussie teased, moving his foot just a bit closer, wafting his powerful musk toward the shiba's tiny nose. “Tell your big alpha how tasty his toes look, pup.”

“Your toes look very tasty, alpha,” Faun whined as he clutched the edge of the Aussie's discarded boot. 

“There's a good pup,” CJ cooed.

He reached up with his foot and tugged at the edge of the boot with his bare toes. The motion tipped the boot over, spilling the younger canine out onto the barn floor. Faun scrambled to his feet only to be pinned back down between the Aussie's big, sweaty toes. The weight was enough to keep him in place, but it wasn't overwhelming.

Well, it definitely was overwhelming, but in the best way possible. He was completely at CJ's mercy now. 

CJ's sweat soaked into Faun's fur, that heady musk filling the little shiba's nose and making his head swim and spin. He found himself humping the bottom of CJ's foot on reflex, his cock painfully stiff and begging for release as the pleasure center in his brain found itself at critical mass. There was nothing else that mattered in this moment than to be pinned between the Aussie farmer's gigantic feet. 

CJ rolled his other foot onto its side and nudged Faun toward the sole, squishing the little shiba between his soles, trapping the pup and turning him into a whimpering, sweat-soaked toy. Faun squeaked rather adorably when the pressure was applied to his body and he felt his little cock kicking as he peaked. Gobs of cum spurted out onto the bottom of CJ's foot and the farmer chuckled at the sensation. He curled his toes over that little canine, squeezing him in response.

“Done already, pup?” he teased. “Gotta gimme more than that.”

Faun whined, “Sorry, alpha, sir...” the little shiba panted heavily, sucking in lungfuls of CJ's musk. “It feels so good...”

“Good, because we're not done yet,” CJ said and popped the button fly on his jeans. He slid the zipper down, pushing his underwear aside and letting the thick red spire of his cock spring free into the open air. Precum was already dribbling impatiently from the tip.

Faun had a little trouble seeing much from his current position, but another sudden waft of musk hit his nose. He wiggled up between CJ's feet as best he could to see that thick red length sticking out of the Aussie's jeans. He gulped slightly and CJ's feet squeezed around him, forcing another adorable little squeak out of the shiba.

“Like what you're seein', pup?” CJ rumbled, stroking his hand along that thick and drooling length. “You be a good boy for ol' CJ and you might just get a treat today.”

“Yes, alpha,” Faun squeaked. He nestled in between the Aussie's big, musky feet like there was nowhere else he'd rather be. Faun hugged one of those feet and nuzzled against a musky, sweaty toe, working his teeny little tongue around the aromatic digit. 

“Good, now let's get you acquainted with the rest of me,” CJ said, parting his feet enough to pluck the submissive little shiba from the floor. 

Faun let out a startled little squeak as he was lifted through the air, treated to a lovely view of CJ's stiff and swollen cock. It was a little difficult to gauge, but he could have sworn he was about the same size as it. That would have made for a very interesting “treat” to be sure. But he only paused for a moment while CJ used his free hand to pop the buttons on his shirt and tugging it open. 

“Wait, what--” Faun barely got any words out before the rest were muffled by CJ's sweaty fur. Everything went dark as the shiba was stuffed firmly into the Aussie's shirt, his hand tucking the tiny male up into the dank, sweaty underarm. Faun whimpered, the sounds little more that vibrations against the farmer's sweat-dampened fur. He lowered his arm, trapping Faun in the crease of his armpit. 

“If ya liked bein' down at my feet, I think you'll enjoy a spell in there, pup,” CJ drawled, leaning back and crossing his legs. “Hope it's not too overwhelmin' for yer poor little nose. Last coupla days have been pretty damn hot, y'see. I work up a sweat real easy.”

It was a little difficult for Faun to breathe in his current position, and every mouthful of air he could get was heavy and damp. He tried to reposition himself, and CJ was kind enough to loosen his grip to make sure Faun could keep his head as free as possible. The shirt provided poor ventilation, but that was the least of his concerns. He was throbbing again, his stiff little member brushing against the damp strands of fur in CJ's armpit. 

“Ahhhh...” he groaned, his whines of pleasure largely muffled by CJ's arm and shirt, but he could feel the vibrations well enough. “Ohhh...ohh...”

“Y'alright in there, pup?” CJ asked, opening his shirt just enough to see the shiba wriggling around in the fur of his underarm. The farmer chuckled a bit – it actually kind of tickled. 

“Yes, alpha...” Faun squeaked, muffled by fur and flannel shirt. The position felt perilous – if CJ moved his arm, Faun would tumble right into the confines of his shirt, but the big canine was holding firmly enough to keep him in place. “I'm fine in here, sir.”

“Good boy,” CJ rumbled. “Hold still.”

“What are you—EEP!”

Faun was plucked from underneath CJ's arm and held between the farmer's strong fingers, wiggling helplessly. With a lecherous grin, CJ smushed the little shiba back into his fur, rubbing the tiny male around in the sweat-soaked fur under his arm, forcing Faun's own fur to absorb more of that overpowering musk. Faun was dizzy and was very sure he was about to cum again. 

“See what I mean, pup?” CJ asked, casually moving Faun into his other hand. He tucked Faun under the other arm and rubbed him thoroughly into the untouched fur there. “Hoo boy, it's a warm one today, ain't it?”

“Hah...ah, yes, alpha...” Faun gasped, very much out of breath after being so vigorously rubbed into the Aussie's fur. “It's very warm...”

“Gettin' thirsty, pup?”

“Little bit...”

“Got just the thing for ya.”

Keeping Faun tucked under his other arm, CJ pushed his jeans down off his hips and kicked them away onto the barn floor, piling them up in the messy heap of Faun's discarded clothing. He reached back into his shirt, tugging Faun out of the dank depths of his underarm and hoisted his heavy sack with his free hand, giving Faun a nice, long look before lowering the shiba between his legs. He slipped Faun up under his heavy nuts, even more musky and sweaty than his underarms. He was carefully positioned so that he enough room to get some air, but even then, those weighty testicles bore down on him, keeping him pinned in the space between the Aussie's thighs. 

“Heh, feels nice when you wiggle on 'em, pup,” CJ said. “Kinda tickles.”

“They're very heavy, alpha,” Faun said, muffled by those massive nuts. 

“Ah, you can handle it,” CJ replied, folding his arms lazily behind his head. “Yer a sturdy little thing, ain't'cha?”

Faun certainly didn't mind the weight, even as heavy and hot as those furry balls were. It just felt nice to relax for a second and catch his breath after being so vigorously used. How long had this even been going on, he wondered? The moment he'd come into contact with CJ's feet, that smell filled his nose and he lost all sense of time and space. Everything outside the barn and the Aussie's enormous body just ceased to exist. 

When CJ's big paw slipped under his nuts to scoop up the panting Faun, the shiba welcomed it. He all but scampered into the Aussie's broad palm, sucking in breaths of fresh air, preparing to be deposited somewhere else that was dank and musky. CJ placed him astride his own stiff and throbbing cock, the tip spitting little gobs of precum as it twitched every so often. It felt wonderfully warm and the musk here was...different. More enticing. This was where he needed to end up. 

“Ya like it, pup?” CJ cooed, stroking a finger down over the shiba's back. “Take it all in, boy.”

“It's very big...” Faun gasped, trying to get his arms around the girthy organ. 

He scooted up over the shaft as if climbing a tree and felt it twitch underneath him, almost making him lose his balance. He managed to get a solid foothold on CJ's slowly swelling knot, hugging that cock for dear life. CJ held his cock by the base, keeping it as steady as possible.

“Think ya can climb all the way to the tip, pup?” CJ teased, wobbling his cock a bit and forcing Faun to cling hard to the rigid red shaft. “Might be a treat waitin' for ya up there for bein' such a good boy.”

Faun wrapped his arms and legs around the Aussie's shaft and accepted the challenge with gusto, shimmying his way up the cock. All his time in the other man's heavy, masculine musk left him rather lethargic and compliant, but the musk emanating from that gorgeous prick was invigorating. CJ made the climb a bit challenging by wiggling and wobbling his shaft around, making Faun stop to cling tight, smushing himself into the smooth flesh. CJ angled his cock just a bit so that another spurt of precum shot toward him, spattering over Faun's naked body and earning a startled squeak from the smaller canine. 

“Go on, pup, give it a taste,” CJ ordered. 

Faun obeyed and lapped at dribble of slick precum running down the top of CJ's shaft. At his size, it was quite a substantial flow, but he got as much as he could into his maw. His little tail wagged delightedly as he sucked up as much as he could manage. 

“Ahh, careful now, yer gonna get soaked if you keep that up,” CJ teased, wobbling his cock again. “That climb's gonna be a bit slippery now. Mind yer feet.”

It was indeed a much more slippery climb and Faun found himself sliding down a bit over CJ's shaft, the motions earning deep-chested grunts and sighs from the big farmer. More precum squirted from the tip and soaked the shiba, turning that big red cock into a slip-and-slide. CJ watched the little shiba with a wide, satisfied grin, the sensation of Faun's miniaturized body on his cock utterly alien but absolutely wonderful all the same. 

“Gettin' kinda close...” CJ grunted. 

The Aussie reached down to wrap his fingers around his cock, his thumb pressing down against Faun's back and holding him firmly to the belly of his shaft. He moved his thumb, rubbing Faun up and down against the shaft, the little shiba responding to the pressure with excited, high-pitched whines. CJ felt that climax welling up in his loins, his toes clenching up as worked himself closer and closer. 

“Gah, fuck!”

CJ held Faun firm against his cock as he finally hit that peak, his hips arching up off the chair, the back legs slamming down against the barn floor while pearly ropes of canine seed spewed out and spattered against the floor in long, gooey lines. Faun slipped right back down over the shaft under CJ's hand and held on tight, his feet landing on either side of CJ's swollen knot. Faun's own little cock was kicking and throbbing against the bigger male's, mixing another fresh load of seed with the remnants of CJ's precum. 

Faun looked up just in time to see several big blobs of pearly cum slide toward him. He closed his eyes and let the thick fluid roll over his body and cling to his already-wet fur. He fell forward completely exhausted, hanging limply onto CJ's cock while CJ himself leaned back his chair to catch his breath. For a few moments, the only sound in the barn was the two canines panting contentedly and basking in the afterglow. 

Faun felt that funny wriggling in his guts again and the chair nearly tipped backward as the shiba regrew to his normal size, sitting in the Aussie's lap. CJ caught him with a surprised yelp, wrapping his arms around the younger dog's waist. 

“Well, shit, pup,” CJ panted, resting his chin on Faun's shoulder. “Glad ya decided to crash in my barn for the night?”

Faun nodded, “Yes, alpha.”

“Good boy,” CJ cooed. He started lapping affectionately at Faun's neck, his fingers sliding through the shiba's naked belly fur. Faun readjusted himself and turned around, looping his arms around CJ's neck. 

“So how in the hell did ya do that, anyway?” CJ asked after a moment. “That's a real neat trick.”

Faun smiled nervously and just shrugged, “I honestly don't know. It's not something I can do on command, either. It just...happened. I'm sorry...”

“Ah, don't be,” CJ said genially and patted Faun's hip. “Tell ya what, pup, how's about you come back on over to the house and have some breakfast and a shower with ol' CJ? If ya don't have anywhere to be today, maybe ya can stay for a bit and we can figure out how to get ya to do that shrinkin' thing.”

Faun perked up at that, his distress at being lost completely gone in his newfound lust for the older canine. He nodded his head and nuzzled up under CJ's chin. 

“Yes, alpha,” he said dutifully. “I think I'd like that.”

“There's a good pup. C'mon, let's go get ya cleaned up and do that again.”


End file.
